Tal vez tú, Tal vez yo
by Sango-Hiraikoutsu
Summary: Cuando ya no hay motivos, ni esperenzas...¿de qué es capaz el ser humano? Sango decide deshacerse de lo que siente por Miroku. Songfic del ending Do as infinity. No apto para personas extremadamente suceptibles.


Hello

Aquí les dejo mi otro songfic. Es algo triste está bastante corto, lo que pasa es que lo escribí hace casi un año y para ese entonces, estaba ocupada con algunos exámenes y no me podía dar el lujo de hacer una historía larguísima! By the way, por favor, DEJEN REVIEWS, me gusta saber lo que la gente piensa de mis escritos.

Tal vez tú, Tal vez yo

Canción: Do as infinity

_**Antes de irse**_

_**el sol matiza**_

_**y así la tarde**_

_**se hace rojiza**_

Sango se encontraba frente al río, aferrada a sus rodillas mientras lloraba desconsoládamente. El sol se ocultaba cada vez más, la brisa se hacía fuerte al pasar los minutos y las lagrimas de la joven exterminadora no paraban de salir de sus grandes ojos y resbalar por sus mejillas. Levantó la vista para ver a su alrededor y con una irónica sonrisa se dijo a sí misma:

- Hace una tarde hermosa para que yo esté perdiendo el tiempo, llorando por un...¡inepto!

_**Yo no imagine que asi**_

_**mi vida seria**_

_**tras un ideal**_

_**mas no se cual**_

_**nada, quisiera tener**_

-¡Monje Miroku! Por supuesto quiero tener su hijo...¡y casarme con usted!- Dijo aquella hermosa chica, hija del terrateniente de la aldea...que poco a poco se acercó a los labios del Houshi para darle un largo beso mientras él le respondía con un abrazo.

Aquellas palabras y aquellas acciones fueron la gota que derramó el vaso para la hermosa muchacha de ojos pardos. Ya bastante sufrimiento había recibido durante su vida y cuando pensó haber encontrado la estabilidad, surgió este sorpresivo y doloroso acontecimiento.

- ¿Por qué a mí¿Por qué?- dijo mientras sollozaba y apretaba los puños con fuerza.

El sufrimiento sería su esclavitud, la pesada carga que llevaría de por vida...¡y no podía aguantarlo! era demasiado para ella. En ese preciso momento sintió que las heridas se hacían más profundas y que comenzaban a arder de nuevo, pero no eran las de su cuerpo...sino las de su corazón.

_**Que gran secreto**_

_**guarda la vida**_

_**que nos anima**_

_**que nos motiva**_

_**insatisfecho**_

_**va por el mundo mi ser**_

-Shippo quiere encontrar la paz y hacerse fuerte, Aome desea estar con Inuyasha para siempre y derrotar a Naraku para vengar nuestras desgracias, Inuyasha también quiere vencer a nuestro enemigo y hacer feliz a Aome, Su Excelencia desea desaparecer la maldición que lleva en su mano y casarse la hija del terrateniente...¿Qué haré yo? Si me propongo destruir a Naraku, no sé si saldré con vida de ese combate, y si lo hago ¿que haré después? No tengo razones para continuar mi rumbo de vida ni tengo que luchar para ser feliz...me he enfrentado a todo para poder encontrar la armonía, pero a cambio, más desgracias caen sobre mí. Todo es tan...¡INJUSTO!- Dijo la exterminadora mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos y empezaba a llorar con dolor y desespero.

_**Que alguien me diga**_

_**que rumbo siga**_

Sango se levantó y se dirigió al rió. Aunque lo necesitase, nadie podía decirle que hacer ni donde ir...ella era libre y veces detestaba serlo bastante.

_**monotonia hay cada dia**_

_**una ilusión, pues no quisiera saber**_

-perdónenme todos: Aome, Inuyasha, Shippo,Kirara, Kaede...pero ya no tengo razón por vivir- Dijo mientras las lágrimas se quemaban aquellas delicadas mejillas- Y a tí, Miroku, mi adorado tormento...espero que seas muy feliz.

Y diciendo esto, con el mayor dolor del mundo, se lanzó al río...con la intención de quedarse y no volver a salir jamás.

_**insatisfecho**_

_**va por el mundo mi ser...**_

-Miroku, te amo...y no sé quién de nosotros se arrepentirá más de mi pérdida- pensaba mientras se hundía en aquellas frías aguas...

-Tal vez tú, tal vez yo...

Fin

Weno, no me queda más por decirles. Sólo dejen Reviews! (se les agradece)- sugerencias, felicitaciones, tomatazos, WHATEVER YOU WANT!

Atte: Sango Hiraikoutsu )


End file.
